mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Dancer
with and highlights |coat = Light yellowish gray |aura = Light ceriseish gray |relatives = Unnamed father (mentioned in Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn) "Morning Roast" (sister) |cutie mark = (S5E12) (My Little Pony Annual 2013) |voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Ilona Otto (German) Jenny De Cesarei (Italian) Zuzanna Galia (Polish) |headercolor = #F7F8D3 |headerfontcolor = #D2405B}} Moon Dancer, or Moondancer, is a female unicorn pony who appears in the episodes Amending Fences and The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and the IDW comics. She has a light yellowish gray coat, red mane and tail with purple highlights, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a crescent moon and three stars, the latter possibly referencing three close friends of hers. Her name is spelled "Moon Dancer" in Amending Fences' closed captioning and with a trademark symbol in Playskool merchandise and "Moondancer" in Amending Fences' ending credits, in the comics, in Gameloft's mobile game, in Friendship is Magic, part 1's closed captioning, in Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn, and sometimes with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game.__TOC__ Design Moon Dancer was designed by Kora Kosicka. She shares her mane and tail style with Twilight Sparkle, though in her marehood, she sports a black two-hooved sweater, wears her hair up with a pink 'clacker' hair tie, and a pair of thick black eyeglasses. Moon Dancer shares her name with a G1 unicorn and a G3 Earth pony, and her design is based on the G1 unicorn. Concurrently with G4, G1 Moondancer has been reintroduced in IDW Publishing's [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_War_Never_Ends Transformers vs. G.I. Joe Issue #13]. Depiction in the series Season one Moon Dancer is first mentioned in Friendship is Magic, part 1 by Twinkleshine and Spike. Twinkleshine says to Twilight Sparkle that "Moon Dancer is having a little get-together at the west castle courtyard," but Twilight declines the invitation to focus on her studies. Spike later accidentally ruins a gift for her after being knocked aside by Twilight. Season five .]] Moon Dancer makes her first in-show appearance in Amending Fences. She is shown to be an asocial recluse, living alone in a dilapidated Canterlot house and focusing only on her studies. As a filly, she was friends with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight learns that after not showing up to the party Moon Dancer had thrown in the first episode, Moon Dancer became heartbroken and withdrawn, rejecting friendship altogether. Twilight approaches Moon Dancer as a potential friend and appears to reach her at first due to the two's mutual love of learning, but Moon Dancer eventually snubs her. After being lured to a party reminiscent of the one she had thrown, Moon Dancer vents her pent-up frustrations at Twilight. Twilight apologizes for the hurt she caused, and Moon Dancer comes to accept friendship once more. She is last seen playing a ball game with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Moon Dancer sits next to Spike during Twilight's speech, waking him when he falls asleep while changing slides. Season six In Flutter Brutter, Moon Dancer is depicted in a photograph in Pinkie Pie's wallet. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Moon Dancer appears on one of Twilight's mirror photos, and as a filly in Princess Celestia's flashback. Other depictions IDW comics .]] In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 story "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer", Moon Dancer appears on page 2 as a student at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. When Sunset Shimmer insensitively snubs her and several other unicorns, Moon Dancer remarks that Sunset "wasn't very nice." She also appears in a yearbook photo on cover A, with her name spelled as "Moondancer." In , Moon Dancer appears as a filly on pages 5 and 10. Chapter books Moondancer plays a minor supporting role in Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn, still living in Twilight's old library. The book also mentions her father used to work for the Canterlot Historical Society. My Little Pony (mobile game) Moondancer is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of her states, "Moondancer is one beautiful pony, who started to think all friendship was phony! It was a story that could've been tragic -- but with Twilight's help, she learned that friendship is magic!" The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''MOONDANCER was one of Twilight Sparkle's earliest friends, but after Twilight blew off her party, she turned into a recluse, giving up on friendship entirely. She's since come around, thanks to Twilight's heartfelt apology, and has a load of friends!'' Merchandise A mini-figure of Moon Dancer is to be released by Playskool in 2015 as part of its Playskool Friends My Little Pony line of toys. Quotes Gallery See also * * * References ru:Мундэнсер Category:Canterlot Academy students Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Featured articles Category:School for Gifted Unicorns students Category:Supporting characters